The future
by Witch-Uk
Summary: It's 17 years in the future find out what's happened in those years, Who married who?
1. Wagner

A/N: I had to choose between a few new stories I'm writing. But I like this in particular cause there's some many X-kids.

Oh and the Blue's name came from my sister. She's writing a story currently with him in it. 

The future

Talia Josephine Wagner also known as TJ the daughter of two X-men was a 15 year old teenager, she had lived in the institute all her life very peacefully as well, but today was different today they were having a reunion. All her parents friends were coming back, she knew some of them but there were still a few that she hadn't met.

She walked down the institute corridor with her mini disc playing in her ear.

All of a sudden the music stopped playing she tapped it then looked up to see her mother standing in front of her.

Her mother didn't originally start out as an X-man in fact she was the enemy TJ knew this because she was close with her mum, she wasn't lied to about where she had grew up.

Wanda Wagner a woman of 35 year olds but didn't look a day over 25.

She had long red curly hair, which stopped, just above her hips. She wore a long red skirt and red vest.

She was carrying a small child who had shoulder length black hair.

"Take your sister off me." Wanda said passing the child to her.

"Mum can't you find someone else to look after her." TJ complained.

"Well I have to find your brother he dyed your uncle Logan's hair pink."

TJ laughed at the thought. "I have to see. Where is he?"

Wanda smiled her son was just like his father he always planned tricks on the residents of the mansion.

Today was going to be so cool the place was going to be crawling with old people. (The definition of old to a 10-year-old boy is a 30 year old.)

He hid just above the stairs watching his mother talking with his older sister. He was just about to port away when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned around to his father smiling down at him.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Well your Uncle Logan's hair is very pink." Kurt said smiling down at his son. "And your mother is looking for you."

"Pink? Wow who would do a thing like that?" He said sitting against the stair railing. Kurt sat down next to him. "Vell as funny as it vas to see Logan's hair pink I think you should apologize."

"Yes I agree." A voice said from behind them. "And I think that new computer game of yours will have to be taken for a week."

They both turned around to see the Scarlet Witch hands on hips.

"Ahh but Mum." The boy complained.

"Blue you did a very bad thing." Wanda said smiling.

"Yes mum I won't do it again." He said lowering his head.

"Good, now that's over I got some really good photos of him."

"Really?"

Wanda nodded. "I've downloaded them you just need to print them off."

"Cool." Blue said running off.

Kurt stood up and pulled his wife towards him. "Aren't ve the greatest parents?" He said before kissing her.

Logan walked down the corridor obviously in a bad mood it had taken Wanda 2 hours to get the dye out. He was going to go for a long hard training session. When a small girl with black hair ran out of room in front of him holding a teddy bear.

She stopped dead in his tracks and smiled.

"Hi Unca Wolvie." She smiled.

Logan couldn't help but smile, even though most of the institutes original students had moved out Kurt still remained here with his family. Including his four-year-old daughter Skye.

"Hey what you up to?" He said bending down to her height.

"I'm playing with teddy." She said then lifted her arms up meaning she wanted to be picked up. He lifted her up with ease onto his shoulders.

"Where to kid?" He asked forgetting what he was about to.

"Umm…. the really big room with all pretty things."

"The ballroom it is." He said walking down the stairs.

The front door bell rung.

"Someone's at the door." Skye said poking Logan's head.

"Yeah don't worry kid I know." He said opening the door.

Three men stood in front of him. One was tall with brown hair, another was lanky with greeny brown hair and the last was looked like a sumo wrestler.

The Brotherhood. When the Maximoff twins joined the x-men the brotherhood came too but only for a few years.

"Logan." Lance said shaking his hand. He hadn't seen the boys in 16 years.

"Nice to see ya." Logan said shaking Todd's and Freddy's.

Skye giggled looking down at the men.

All three of them looked up at her.

"Hi." She said happily. "I'm Skye."

"You got a kid." Todd said surprised.

Logan shook his head making Skye giggle again.

"She's Kurt's and….." Logan said smiling before finishing the sentence. "Wanda's kid."

All three of the brotherhood's jaws dropped.

"Kurt." Todd said speechless.

"Wanda?" Lance said shocked.

Skye giggled again. "You're funny."

They heard a scream, Lance looked up to see a blue boy running down the stairs with a blue girl chasing him.

"BLUE!" She screamed. "Give me that back!"

He was holding up a book that looked like a diary.

He started to read it. "I saw Jon today he looks better than I remember. God I wish he would ask me out I would love to kiss him." He read.

TJ had had enough so she threw a hex sphere at him.

He instantly fell to the floor.

"Ow." He said rubbing his head. "I'm telling mum you're not allowed to throw those in the house."

TJ stuck her tongue, grabbed the book then noticed the men standing at the door.

Skye jumped off of Logan.

"TJ why would you kiss a boy?" She asked looking up at her sister. "They're yucky."

TJ laughed a bit.

"Hey Uncle Logan these guys guests?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, TJ this is Lance, Todd and Freddy."

"The Brotherhood, cool." She said looking at them. "Do you want me to take Skye?"

"Yeah cheers, she wants to see the ballroom." Logan said.

Skye took hold of TJ's hand. "Who's Jon?" She asked as they walked away.

"So they all Wanda's kids?" Todd asked rocking on his heels.

"Yep, TJ, Blue and Skye."

"Wow I mean Wanda…kids?"

"Why don't you come in?" Logan said as they stepped through. "You can speak to her yourself. Nobody's here yet apart from us and the Wagner's."

"Man I'm never gonna get used to that." Freddy said stepping through the doors.

They heard a loud explosion.

Blue ran into the foyer bumping into Logan. "Sorry." He said stepping back. Wanda walked through.

"Blue Joseph Wagner! You get your furry little butt back her now!" She shouted.

Blue froze turning to face his mother.

"Mum." He said innocently. "How are you today? You're looking very beautiful have you changed your hair?"

Wanda raised an eyebrow staring only at her son.

"Bedroom now!" She said pointing up the stairs. "I'll speak with you later and no computer games."

Blue ported upstairs.

Then she realized the men at the door. "Oh my god!" She said hugging Lance.

"How are you guys I'm so glad you could make it." She said as the three lads all hugged her.

"Well you didn't expect us to pass up an opportunity like this." Lance laughed.

"Yeah free food." Freddy added.

Wanda laughed. "Still the same."

"Why don't I show you to your rooms." Wanda said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Rasputin

A/N:

Thanks

The Rogue Witch- I'm glad you like him. Later on in the story you'll see all he's powers, which are going to develop.

Scrawler – There's more kids so you should enjoy the next few chapters.

Peace215- Thanks I've never had someone tip there hat to me. Cool!

Draco- Lover

enfant-terrible

todd fan

in need of mental help

Shippou1990

Thanks for all the reviews I loved them. Don't forget to review again.

Luv Witch-uk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piotr and Kitty waited outside the mansion for someone to answer the door.

"Why did I have to come?" A 10-year-old boy asked.

"Because it was this or staying with Grandma Pryde." Piotr said looking at his son.

Kitty shook her head. "They should have just given us a key."

"Why you can phase." Piotr pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Kitty said before phasing through and opening the door.

"It hasn't changed one bit." Piotr said looking around.

"You guys lived here it looks like a museum."

"You better get used to it Kyle your going to be living here soon." Piotr said.

Kurt ported downstairs whistling not noticing Kitty with her family.

Although Kurt and Kitty still stayed in contact they didn't see a lot of each other.

"Kurt!" Kitty screamed jumping on him.

"Kitty?" He said surprised.

"Oh my god you've changed so much what's happened to your hair?" Kitty asked noticing it was more of a buzz cut than his long curtains he used to have.

"Oh I got it cut." Kurt smiled.

"Wow, it makes you look older."

"Ja, that's what my wife said when she cut it…" Kurt said brushing a hand through his hair. "…Whilst I slept."

Kitty snorted a laugh. "Wanda did it in your sleep?"

Kurt nodded.

"Man, I have to speak to her, she did a good job." Kitty said standing up.

Kurt stood up and shook Piotr's hand. "It's good to see you meine freund, and Kyle you have grown since I last saw you."

"Is Blue in?" Kyle asked he didn't care about the adults talking.

"Ja, but he's grounded." Kurt said smiling. "Today has been a good day for his pranks."

"What's he done this time?" Kitty asked.

"Vell Logan woke up with pink hair and he blew up the cake Wanda had been working on for hours."

Kyle started to laugh.

"He is so much like you." Kitty said smiling.

"Yes, but is that a good thing?" Piotr added.

The Brotherhood boys all sat around the kitchen table talking to Wanda as she tried to bake another cake.

"You cook?" Lance asked Shocked.

Wanda nodded. "Since Storm went back to Africa I've had to. With all the students it's difficult."

"Where's the Professor then?" Freddy asked sipping on his coffee.

"He's retired." Wanda answered turning the oven on. "Kurt's the Principle of the school now."

"Wagner?" Todd asked shocked. "Who would have thought?"

"Who would have thought a lot of things?"

Blue sat outside the kitchen doors listening in to see if he could get any juicy info on his mums past life when she was a baddy.

"So how's Pietro I haven't seen him in what 16 years." Lance asked.

The lights flickered a lot. Wanda slammed a bowl down. Trying to keep control.

Talia was about to walk into the kitchen when her annoying little brother stopped her.

"Blue." She said as he pulled her back.

He pointed towards the lights that were flickering.

Back in the kitchen

"Wanda?" Lance asked concerned.

Wanda shook her head.

"I don't know how Pietro is because he lives in Genosha." Wanda said trying to calm down.

"Genosha?" Todd asked. "But why would he live their Magneto lives…" Lance kicked him. "What you do that for?"

"Wanda I'm sorry." Lance said standing up.

Wanda put her hand up. "No, it's just why break a habit of a life time right?"

"I'm sure he has good reasons for being there."

"Lance he left his wife and child and moved in with…That Monster."

Lance pulled her into a hug. "He did love you."

Wanda looked at him. "That only made it worse." Her eyes filled with water but she brushed them away. "No one else understands, not even Kurt."

"I'm so sorry." Lance said. "We should have been here."

"Yeah, I mean we understand Wanda, we're family." Todd said standing up.

Wanda smiled pulling out of her hug with Lance. "It's really good to see you guys."

"Who's Pietro?" Blue asked Talia. She didn't know, she knew her mother was Magneto's daughter and she had grown up in an asylum. She even knew that she started out being with the Brotherhood, but no one had ever mentioned someone called Pietro.

"I don't know." She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Next time The Summers return home.

Don't forget to review.

Luv Witch-uk


	3. Summers

A/N: Chapter 3 The Summers

Thanks to: (Sorry didn't have time to do a proper thanks.)

Katterree Fengari

In need of mental help

Caliente

todd fan

enfant-terrible

You guys are gonna be so disappointed you don't find out about Pietro's family in this chapter. Oh well I hope you enjoy.

Luv Witch-uk 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott parked up the car outside the mansion.

"Home sweet home." He said smiling.

"Are we there now?" A little girl with red hair asked.

"Of course we are." A teenage boy with Auburn/brown hair said. "See the big house that's a mansion."

"Mansion." The little girl repeated. "Can we live in a mansion Daddy?"

"Lets wait and see." Scott said turning around.

Jean got out of the car. "Do you really think it's a good idea?"

Scott wrapped his arms around her. "Yes. You can't tell me you don't miss this place."

"You're right I have missed this place." Jean answered kissing him.

"Can you two not do that?" The boy said picking his little sister up.

"One day when you fall in love Nate you'll understand." Jean said to her son.

"Hey do you think Talia still lives here?"

"Probably Kurt's the principle now." Scott said picking the bags up. "Come on lets go in."

They were just about to walk through the door when they met by an excited Kitty jumping on Scott.

"Kitty." Scott said being squeezed to death. "Can't breath."

"Kitty, you look great." Jean said hugging her.

"It's like been too long." Kitty smiled. "Everyone's in the ballroom."

"Is that what they call it now?" Scott asked.

"Yep, Kurt said something about it been used for dances and stuff now."

Scott dropped the bags and followed his family into the giant sized room.

The room was decorated with red and silver decorations, there were balloons floating around everywhere.

"Wow you've done a great job." Jean said to Kurt.

"I didn't do this, Vanda and TJ did." Kurt said smiling as his daughter was placing the tablecloths on the tables.

"Why do you think it's red?"

Lance and Scott saw each other from different sides f the room. Scott walked over and shook hands with him.

"How are you?" Scott asked.

Lance was a bit uncomfortable they had stopped their rivalry when he joined the x-men, but they were never the best of friends.

"Fine, man Summers you got kids too." Lance pointed out.

"Yeah, Nate and Rachael." Scott smiled.

"Me and Freddy are the only ones with out kids." Todd said leaning against a table.

"What you have kids Rocky."

Todd answered before Lance could.

"Yeah, a daughter Lilly, she's real cute too. But her mothers a bitch and wouldn't let her come."

"Hey, she's not a bitch." Lance said defending his ex-wife.

Freddy and Todd both looked at him. "Okay, she's a bitch. Lilly really would've enjoyed it too."

"How old is she?" Scott asked.

"Four." Lance answered then pulled a photo out of his wallet and passing it to Scott.

"She's pretty."

Nate snuck up behind the blue skinned girl wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey." TJ shouted turning around to see who was hugging her.

"NATE!" She shouted hugging him back. "Oh my god you look great."

"Glad you agree with me Talia." He smiled.

TJ smiled. "You're so modest." She said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying what everybody's thinking." Nate said releasing her then added. "Your not looking bad yourself."

TJ hit him playfully.

"I haven't seen you in ages." She smiled. "Why didn't you phone to tell me?"

"That would have spoilt the surprise." Nate said brushing his hair back. "Anyway who couldn't miss an event like this? I bet Blue's got a load of pranks up his sleeve."

TJ nodded. "Yeah he's already done loads, Uncle Logan woke up with Pink hair."

Nate laughed. "Your brother has become the world's greatest prankster."

"No kidding." TJ looked over to where her mother stood talking with Jean and Kitty. "I've gotta ask you something."

"Ask a way." Nate smirked.

"In private." TJ said dragging him away.

Skye and Rachel sat on the stairs bored. "So what does your dress look like?" Rachel asked.

"Yucky, I hate it."

"Me too." Rachel said.

"You've done a great job." Jean said to Wanda looking around the room.

"Well I can't take all the credit. I had the students help and TJ's"

"Where is TJ? I wanted to speak to her." Jean said looking around. "I'll speak to her later."

"How's everything been in Nevada then?" Kitty asked.

"It's okay, but well it's boring. My patients are nice but I…We miss the mansion."

"So does that mean you're coming home?" Wanda asked.

"Well maybe, we're not sure."

The doorbell rang through the house. "I'll get it." Wanda said walking out.

A/N: Don't forget to review.   
Luv Witch-uk


	4. LeBeau

A/N: 
    
    Nacht- I'm glad you like the TJ/Nate relationship I wasn't quite sure about it, but after writing a few chapters I'm happy with it.
    
    Peace215- You won't see a lot of the new recruits cause I'm having a hard enough job of fitting all the x-kids in as well them. But I promise you they are mentioned.

Draco-luver- Thanks for the review I'm glad you're enjoying it and you'll be happy to know I'm trying to update everyday. 
    
    In need of mental help ()- You guessed right about Rogue but not about the old now recruits. But like I said to Draco-luver a lot of the recruits won't be in it but you will know what happened to them.

todd fan- There's more to come then just Nate and Rachel in this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Gothic- Rogue LeBeau

You wish has come true, as you'll see below.

Rogue4eva- Yep it's Lebeau! And the forth chapter on the forth night in a row.

Lookie I wrote proper thanks. If I missed anyone out I'm sorry I'm doing this at quarter to eleven at night and have only just got on the computer.  I had more time to write them tonight and I'll more than likely be updating tomorrow but I've got the morning off college so I'll write more then.

Read on, enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. (Don't mean to nag, but I love hearing from ya all.)

Luv Witch-uk

Chapter 4 Le Beau's 

Rogue and Remy stood outside the door waiting.

"This is gonna be so boring." A teenage boy said fiddling with his shirt. He had auburn hair with two white streaks in it and red eyes.

"Josh, stop playing with your collar." Rogue said pushing his hand down. "No it won't you'll get to see your cousins."

"Oui, and all the pretty ladies in their dresses."

"Yeah right."

Remy was holding a small child with brown hair and white streaks she was asleep sucking her thumb.

"Maybe I should wake Hope." Remy said looking at his daughter.

"Let her sleep Cajun. It was along trip." Rogue smiled.

"Name calling that's always fun." Remy responded.

The door opened and Wanda stood shocked to see her sister-in-law.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said hugging Rogue.

"Remy got off work." Rogue said smiling.

"Josh." Wanda said smiling. "Don't worry I won't force any hugs."

Josh smiled, he liked his Aunty Wanda and Uncle Kurt they were cool considering they were adults.

"Cheers Aunty Wanda." Josh said stepping in the door. "Where's TJ?"

Wanda looked around. "I think she's in her bedroom."

"Okay." Josh said heading up the stairs.

Wanda floated the bags to one end of the foyer.

"Everyone's in the ballroom." Wanda said leading them. "We've just finished the decorations.

"Define everyone?" Rogue asked as they chatted.

"Us, the summers, Kitty and Piotr and the brotherhood."

"The brotherhood?" Rogue asked amazed. "Ah haven't seen them in years."

"Bobby and Jubilee can't make it they're stuck in Africa doing that protest thing with Ororo and Evan."

Rogue didn't understand the protest thing but just nodded anyway.

"Oh and Roberto and Rahne can't travel cause she's seven months pregnant."

"Really?" Rogue asked amazed. "Well bout time those two settled down."

"Yeah well not everyone gets to travel the world like they have."

In TJ's room

Nate sat down on her bed and looked around. "Cool, you're bedrooms changed since I last saw it."

"Of course it has it had teddy bears on it the last time you saw it." TJ said then pressed play on her disc player.

"Yeah it's been too long Talia." Nate said brushing her bed.

She sat down next to him. "You know no one else calls me that but you."

"Yeah well it's my special name." Nate smiled staring at her.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"TJ? You're not making out with any boy in there are you cause I can go." A voice said from behind the door.

TJ opened the door leaping on her cousin. "Josh! You've changed so much."

"Yeah thanks can I get up now?" He smiled. TJ stood up helping Josh up as well.

"Josh." Nate said shaking his hand. "Long time no see."

"Yeah good to see ya." Josh smiled. "So what are you two doing up in here."

"Nothing." Both of them said at once.

"Right." Josh said leaning against the wall.

"Seriously I needed to ask Nate something."

"I can go if you want." Josh smiled.

"No, you may know too." TJ said standing up. "Have you ever heard of someone called Pietro?"

"Pietro?" Both the boys questioned.

"No, I could ask my mum." Nate smiled. "She knows everyone."

"Yeah, cheers Nate just don't mention in front of mine I think she gets upset about it."

Both of the boys nodded.

Kurt hung upside down looking into the x-jet's engine, when he noticed his blue skinned daughter.

"What's up?" he asked screwing a bolt somewhere.

"Nothing." TJ said smiling.

Kurt looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, there's just a little thing."

"Ja?" Kurt asked looking at her.

"Dad do you know someone called Pietro?" TJ asked knowing he would.

Kurt dropped the spanner.

"Vhere did you hear that name?" He asked shocked.

"Well I was minding my own business just about to get a glass of milk when the lights started to flicker."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well we all know that when the lights flicker mums annoyed and I could hear her voice in the kitchen so I didn't go in, I waited instead."

"You mean you eavesdropped on your mum and heard his name in a conversation."

TJ smiled innocently.

Kurt took a deep breath and ported next to her. "Sit down this may take a vhile."

Scott walked into the Professor's office seeing his old mentor looking across the grounds.

"Professor?" He said steeping in.

"Scott it is good to see you." Charles said shaking his hand.

Scott noticed something wasn't right, the Professor looked sadder than usual.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

Charles sighed. "It seems that Amara has joined Magneto's New Acolytes."

"I'm sorry Professor but losing her fiancé to mutant hunters, was hard on her."

"Yes, I know I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Charles sighed.

Genosha

Magneto looked over his kingdom from his palace, he noticed his son training.

Pietro was running round in circles. He got bored and stopped suddenly feeling a set of eyes watching him.

He sighed and continued with his training.

"Sir the rebels are closing in fast on the dock side we need someone over there now!" A man said running up to Magneto.

"Call Quicksilver he can get there the fastest."

"Yes sir." The man said running off again.

Quicksilver ran along the docks looking for the rebels, considering there was meant to be at least a thousand of them. He heard a shuffle, which made him spin around, and then he felt a pain in his neck and blackness took over.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.

Luv Witch-uk xx

Click the little button down below now.


	5. Maximoff

A/N: I won't be updating tomorrow, but I might Saturday. I was snowed in today so I've written loads in between my coursework.

Anyway the thanks:
    
    Enfant-terrible- You'll have to wait and see about Luna and Crystal.
    
    Caliente- I'm hoping everyone like the TJ/Nate thing cause I was unsure about it.
    
    Rogue4eva- There's loads of Remy and Rogue to come.
    
    Nacht()- The plots gonna thicken loads more so keep reading.
    
    Gothic-Rogue LeBeau()- I won't updating tomorrow but it will be soon.
    
    Todd Fan- I might actually move Rahne and Roberto to the mansion, but it won't be for a few chapters.    
    
    Scrawler- Sorry I missed you for the last chapters shout out so thanks for the reviews. 

On with the story enjoy:

 "Wow I mean twins?" TJ said shocked. "That must have been hard on mum."

Kurt nodded. "Ja, and now he vorks for Magneto."

"Why? I mean why would he work for that monster after what he did to mum?"

"Ve don't know." Kurt said sadly. "You can't mention this to your mother okay?"

Talia nodded. "Don't worry I won't."

Pietro woke up in pain his legs and arms were bleeding badly and his ribs hurt. He tried to stand up but he couldn't he looked around him there were several other men on the floor dead.

"May they rest in peace." He said sadly. He tried to stand up but found something stuck in his stomach.

"Shit." He pulled it out and his stomach poured blood out.

Pietro looked around his legs were broken or badly fractured there was no one in the area.

Amara parked the jet just in front of the docks. She looked around seeing a lot of dead bodies then she noticed something move.

"Pietro?" She screamed.

She ran over he was covered in blood; he looked like he had been tortured.

"Wanda?" Pietro whispered before collapsing in her arms.

TJ sat in her room when Blue ported in. "So did you find out?"

"Blue I can't tell you." TJ said.

"What no way come on give us the gossip."

"Blue it's not gossip it's our mothers life."

"Fine be like that." Blue said before porting out.

"BLUE!" TJ screamed.

Blue ported into the kitchen his mum was cooking whilst Skye sat and watched, also eating any icing she left over.

"Mum." Blue said innocently.

"What?" Wanda said cleaning up.

"I was wandering I mean…. who's Pietro?"

Wanda dropped the glass bowl she was drying pieces of glass went flying everywhere.

Wanda flickered her wrist and the bowl repaired itself.

"Where did you hear that name?" She asked calming down.

"It was an accident I was walking into the kitchen this morning and I heard you talking."

Wanda looked at him suspiciously. "You were eavesdropping."

"It was an accident." He said holding his hands up.

"Sit down." She said picking Skye up.

She passed over the icing bowl and Blue dipped a finger in and she sat down opposite him.

"Pietro is my twin brother." She said.

"Cool." Both Skye and Blue said.

"No not cool, he works for your Grandfather."

"Who Grandpa Wagner?"

"No my father."

"I thought he was dead."

"No, I wish. We were going to tell you some day." Wanda paused. "Do you remember that nasty man who's the President of Genosha?"

"Yeah the giant magnet."

"Magneto." Wanda corrected him. "He is my biological father."

"What that mean?" Skye asked.

"We've got the same blood but we don't get along. He wasn't a good father like your Daddy."

"Oh." Skye said dipping her finger back into the icing.

"Wow so our families made up of villains as well?" Blue asked.

Wanda nodded. "I'll tell ya the whole story one day." 

Amara landed the jet on the mansions property.

A few of the x-men came running out. Logan and Scott were the first there.

Amara ran up to them.

"Amara?" Logan asked.

"You have to help me I was just doing a check on the docks in Genosha and I found him." She said panicking.

"Who?" Logan asked as Scott ran into the jet.

"Quicksilver." She paused. "He's dying I didn't know where else to go."

Pietro's body was laid in the infirmary whilst Hank tried to revive him.

Wanda was watching Skye play. When Jean entered the room.

"Wanda." Jean said sitting down.

Wanda looked up knowing immediately something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Amara found Pietro in genosha." Jean paused. "He was dying so she's brought him here."

"What??" Wanda screamed.

"He's been seriously injured." Jean said trying to calm her down.

"Where is he?" Wanda asked.

"The infirmary." Jean answered.

"Look after Skye." Wanda said before running out.

All the lights in the mansion started to flicker dangerously.

Kurt ported into TJ's room.

She was currently talking to Nate.

"Have you seen you're mum?" He asked. TJ shook her head.

Nate did a mind scan. "She's in the infirmary." He stated.

"Thanks." Kurt said before porting out.

TJ stood up. "Infirmary?" She asked. "I've got to go."

"No, she's not hurt." Nate said grabbing onto TJ's wrist.

"But look at the lights something's wrong." TJ said starting to cry.

Nate pulled her into a hug. "She's okay let your dad be there okay."

Wanda stood on the side of the room watching as Hank was finding it difficult to resuscitate the speed demon.

She hugged herself not realising she was crying.

Kurt ported in seeing Wanda watching.

"Vanda?" Kurt said hugging her.

"It's Pietro." Wanda whispered.

They all heard the machine play a flat beat indicating Pietro's heart going dead.

Hank stood back.

"No!" Wanda shouted. "Don't give up on him!"

"Wanda there's nothing I can do." Hank said sadly.

"No!" Wanda still shouted Kurt tried to hold her back.

She let her hands glow blue and rested them on her twin's bloody chest. Wanda's energy formed a sphere around the twins.

"Wanda!" Kurt shouted but he couldn't port towards her she was stopping anybody using there powers.

The whole mansion started to shake.

"What the hell's going on?" Lance asked running into Scott and Jean.

"It's Wanda." Jean said holding Skye.

"What?"

"Pietro's dying." Jean answered.

"Nate that's my mum." TJ said still crying.

"Don't worry." Nate said not letting her go.

Blue ported next to Lance.

"Where are my mum and dad I can't find them?"

Skye started to cry. Blue took her off Jean. "It's okay Skye don't cry."

Jean smiled at Blue comforting his little sister.

Scott ran upstairs to find Rachel and Nate.

Kurt and Hank stood on the edge of the room. Medical equipment was flying around the room hitting off the giant blue sphere.

Wanda felt a connection between her and her brother strengthening.

They were connected telepathically.

All Pietro could see was a blue mist he started to hear his heart beating again.

Then he heard Wanda.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" Wanda shouted.

Pietro opened his eyes staring at her.

"Wanda let go." He whispered.

Wanda released the power dropping to the floor.

The blue sphere dissolved around her and the mansion stopped shaking.

Kurt ran to Wanda's side she was unconscious. He picked her up holding her.

"My god he's alive." Hank said amazed.

Wanda started to stir.

"Vanda?" Kurt said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Did it work?" She asked a little disorientated.

Hank smiled. "He's not conscious but he's stable."

Wanda closed her eyes resting her head against Kurt's chest.

A/N: Did you like? If you did Review.

Luv Witch-uk


	6. No title

Thanks for your reviews here are the answers to your questions.
    
    Thanks to:
    
    Shippou1990
    
    Scrawler
    
    Peace215- I'm quite sure whom I'm putting down as her fiancé but John sounds like a good idea. He really didn't come into my head whatsoever. 
    
    Jademagic-Everyone met up cause it was a reunion of the X-men. And I haven't got a clue that Amara's dead fiancé is I'm still figuring it out. But Peace215 said John, sounds like a good idea to me unless anyone can come up with better. And you'll be seeing Amara angst later on.
    
    Silver17- Well I hope you keep reading then cause there's more of Wanda/Pietro angst coming up.
    
    SPAMANTHA- Thanks for being helpful and honest at least now I can go back and improve. Sorry, I know my English writing isn't that good but I promise you I'll make sure it's all corrected. 
    
    Caliente- There's nothing going on with Pietro and Amara at the mo I haven't decided or not what I'm doing with Pietro's family. I am considering killing off Crystal cause I don't really like her anyway but it's still unsure at the mo. But I will think about a Pietro/Amara relationship. It's worked out okay in Fuzzy and the Witch.
    
    Shippou1990
    
    Scrawler

The Professor was the first to appear in the doorway.

"Hank?" He asked rolling in.

Amara sat in the Professor's office talking to Logan and Charles.

"Why did you come here?" Logan asked.

"I don't know…I saw him there surrounded by dead bodies and I freaked."

"We should contact Magneto let him know Pietro's here." Charles said.

"I'll do it." Amara stood up.

"Amara you can stay you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know but I can't this isn't my life anymore Professor." Amara said walking out.

"Kurt you've got to let me stay with him!" Wanda argued.

"No, you're resting." He said sitting down on their bed next to her. "Hank said he'd tell us if anything changed."

Wanda sighed.

Kurt leaned in and kissed her. "I'll check on him every hour."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kurt said kissing her again. "But you need to get some rest."

"I have to finish the party stuff." Wanda began.

"I'll sort it out."

"We only have a few hours."

"Don't worry." Kurt said kissing her.

"For someone who's trying make me relax you're certainly being intense."

"Ja, vell that happens when your wife decides to try and kill herself."

"You're over reacting."

"Am I? You didn't even stop to think of…." Kurt paused not looking at her in the eyes.

"Think of what?" Wanda asked. "Kurt?"

"You didn't know what you were doing. And you didn't stop to think of anyone." Kurt took a deep breath and stared at her. "Not me not the children."

Wanda tried to look away but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry." She said on the verge of tears. "But he's my twin Kurt. He can't die if he dies I…."

"You vhat? You won't die too. You haven't seen him in fifteen years."

"But I would have known if he died." Wanda retorted.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for saving my stupid twin. The stupid twin who betrayed me and didn't care about anyone else but himself."

"Vanda." Kurt said pulling her into a hug. "It's okay I didn't vant to upset you."

He kissed her again making it more passionate.

"I know you didn't mean to it was on impulse ja?"

Wanda nodded.

"You scared me. I thought I vas going to lose you." Kurt said holding her tighter.

"Never." Wanda kissed him.

Blue sat outside the door listening.

TJ walked down the hall carrying Skye about to speak to her parents.

"Don't try any pranks now Blue mums probably exhausted and need some rest."

"I'm not." Blue quickly snapped.

"But you still got loads more pranks you told me so." Skye said.

"Shut up." Blue snapped.

TJ let Skye down.

Skye stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't go in there." Blue said as TJ reached for the handle.

"Why not?"

"They're arguing."

"Blue, Mum and Dad never argue."

"Yeah well they were." Blue whispered.

TJ sat down next to him. "They probably didn't agree on something that's all."

"Yeah." Blue sighed.

TJ stood up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Wanda shouted from inside.

TJ opened the door to see both her parents on the bed.

Skye ran over jumping on the bed hugging her mother.

"Are you okay?" TJ asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I just over powered." Wanda said stroking Skye's hair.

"What did you do to over power?"

"Ve vill tell you later vhen little ears aren't listening." Kurt said tickling his youngest daughter.

"Daddy stop it!" Skye screamed with laughter.

Wanda shook her head. "Can you take her for a bath."

"Ja." Kurt answered then turned back to Skye. "You wanna bath?"

"No they're yucky." Skye said standing up on the bed.

"Oh really?" Kurt said picking her up and porting out leaving TJ and Wanda.

"Come here." Wanda said opening her arms.

TJ scooted up the bed and hugged her.

"What happened?"

"Someone important to me nearly died so I used my powers."

"Who I haven't heard anything. No one will tell us anything."

"My brother."

"Pietro?" TJ asked shocked.

Wanda smiled. "I see you already know."

"Yeah."

"Well it seems he was attacked in Genosha and Amara brought him here."

Wanda shifted a bit and stood up.

"Now that I've got rid of your father I can get up."

"Blue's outside." TJ paused. "He said that you were arguing."

Wanda took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"You were?" TJ asked shocked. "You never argue."

"It was more of a debate than an argument."

"Oh." TJ said a bit relived.

"Do you need help getting ready later?"

"Yeah I wanna do my hair different."

"Okay well I've gotta visit you know who then I'll come back." Wanda and TJ walked out of the room.

Blue was still sitting outside.

"I'll be in my room." TJ said walking away.

Blue looked up.

"Hey." Wanda smiled.

"You okay?" Blue asked concerned.

"Yeah how about you?"

Blue nodded and stood up hugging her.

Wanda kissed the top of his head.

"You better get going so many pranks to plan." Wanda smiled.

"I won't use all of them and I promise none of them will be used on you."

"Thanks." Wanda laughed as he ported away.

Pietro lay on the bed in the recovery room. He was still unconscious when Wanda came in.

Hank shook his head seeing Wanda in the infirmary.

"I said rest." Hank said walking in.

Wanda smiled. "Sorry Hank I had to see him."

"He's stable."

"That's it?"

"I won't lie to you he's been beaten pretty badly." Hank paused then almost whispered. "Maybe tortured."

Wanda bit her lip stroking Pietro's hand. "I'll kill Magneto." She said spinning on her heel and walking out the room.

Hank rubbed his forehead with his thumb. "Oh dear."

A/n: That's all for now. 

I won't be updating next week cause I'm on holiday so I'll update when I get back.

Luv Witch-uk


	7. Awakening

                                                                        Awakening 

                                                                        Chapter VII

                                                                        By Witch-uk

A/N: Wow I'm updating. I nearly didn't, it's taken me three days to find this story. Sorry I haven't updated but I was in Germany for a month and have only been back a few days. 

Thanks to:

Ham- I'll try and update the others as well but I'm finding it hard to write more with them so it may be a while yet.

Lazerwolf/Phoenix-  thanks for the review it's good to see I'm getting new readers.

Enfant-terrible- I'm glad you  like, although the next chapter won't be as the chapters I've recently wrote I hope you like it.

Nessie6- I'm not quite sure just yet about Crystal but Luna will be soon I promise.

Evanescence kicks ass- I'm not sure about John yet I do love him but I haven't thought of anywhere to put him other than six feet under as Amara's fiancé but that isn't for certain just yet. So you might see John.

Shadow-Spider- we all have our opinions, I like Wandurt's because their daughter is out of the Exiles so we know they reproduce well. I think Wanda deserves to be with someone like Kurt. Although I'm not against any other kind of coupling. (Well maybe Kurtty's a little.)

Caliente- I know how original Wanda wants to kill her father. I love it. Wanda's probably one of the only people who can scare him.  I felt bad about Wanda shouting at Kurt too, but he always bounces back and he knows how to deal with her anger better than anyone else. 

Ayu- I'm trying to write all the others in somewhere but there's so many of them. So I stick to who I know best. 

Scrawler- I try to fit as many Wandurt moments in as poss. I love them too but I have a habit of starting a story based around everyone then turning out to be based around Wanda and Kurt. So I'm trying to fit more of the other characters in too. Thanks for the review I'll keep the eating dirt in mind it could become a great scene.

I enjoyed reviewing a lot today I haven't updating in ages or wrote for a while so I hope I'm not too rusty. Don't forget to review I wanna see if I'm getting better or worse at the writing thing. 

HAT?" Wanda almost screamed. "You can't let that monster here!"

"Wanda Pietro is his son."

"Yeah and I'm his daughter big whoop." She continued. "I don't want him near my children and today of all days."

"Yes well." Charles sighed. "He won't cause any trouble."

"Tell me when he gets here." Wanda said walking out.

Wanda finished the last of TJ's plaits.

"There you go." Wanda said standing up. "It looks good."

Talia poked at her hair. "Yeah? Cool." noticed it had been used.

Magneto stood in the Professor's office. Charles was wearing a tux.

They had been there for the last 10 minutes talking about Pietro.

"I noticed the decorations."

"Yes, we're having a reunion." Charles said.

"Oh and is Wanda here?"

"Yes." Charles answered simply. "She'll be here soon to talk to you."

Erik almost went pale. "Talk. Wanda and I don't talk. She yells."

Charles smiled. "Yes well, she asked to be contacted when you arrived."

"Good I haven't seen her in a few years."

Wanda stood in her bedroom brushing her hair. Kurt ported behind her.

She was wearing a long red dress with a long spilt in it. The top half of it was 

see-through apart from a strip of glitter covering her breasts.

Kurt froze. "You look beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Wanda turned around to face him. "Good." She said wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Even after 16 years you get my attention." Kurt smiled kissing her.

_~Wanda your father has arrived and is waiting. ~_ Charles telepathically spoke.

Wanda broke the kiss. "My father's here."

"VHAT?" Kurt almost shouted.

"They contacted him about Pietro." Wanda paused. "I asked them to tell me when he got here."

"Why?"

"I have to speak to him." Wanda sighed.

"I vill come vith you." Kurt asked almost ordering.

"No. You have to make sure the kids get down to the party." Wanda said kissing him one last time.

"Okay." Kurt sighed hugging her.

Erik sat patiently.

Wanda walked down the hall stopping in front of the office doors. The Professor rolled out.

"I'll be out here if you need me." He said reassuring.

Wanda stepped in immediately seeing her father in full uniform.

He stood up to look at her. He was speechless not only had he seen her in 16 years but he had never seen her look so beautiful. So beautiful and so much like her mother.

"Wanda…" He smiled. "You look beautiful."

Wanda raised an eyebrow walking in. she leant against the desk in front of him.

"Lets cut the crap. You're only here because Pietro's here."

"Well yes he has been hurt."

"Since when have you cared about anybody's safety but yours?"

"Wanda I have always cared about you and your brother." He paused lowering his head. "I have hated not being able to see you grow into a beautiful woman."

Wanda glared him.

"I will stay out of your way." Erik said not wanting to cause any havoc. "I'm here for Pietro."

"And what a convenient time as well."

"Wanda I know you're annoyed at me. But can't we put our differences aside for your brother."

"Fine." Wanda snapped. "But I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Good."

Wanda went to walk out stopping by the door. "I don't want you stirring any trouble not now. I'm happy here this is my life. Don't ruin it……. again."

Erik sighed as she walked out. He never meant to hurt Wanda he loved her. She was his daughter how could he not.

Wanda entered the ballroom immediately seeing Skye run up to her.

"You look much better." Wanda said picking her youngest daughter up. "Like a Princess."

Skye smiled and kissed her mums cheek.

"Where's your dad?" She asked looking around.

Talia pointed to a particular crowd where Kurt stood talking to Piotr and Kitty.

Wanda walked over.

"Hi." Wanda smiled.

Kitty was wearing a blue strappy dress and looked very classy in it.

"I love the dress." Kitty eyed it up.

"Your is nice too." Wanda said politely.

Erik settled in a seat next to his son's bedside.

Rested his head in his hands. "This is such a mess."

"I agree." Charles said rolling in.

Erik sat up quickly turning to his friend. "I didn't see you their Charles."

"I know." Charles was quick to say then looked at the sleeping speedster.

"Do you even talk with Pietro?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "I don't wish to discuss it."

Talia dance with Nate watching her mother carefully.

Wanda was slowly dancing with her husband her head resting against his shoulder.

"She looks sad." Talia said to Nate.

"She's probably just tired." Nate reassured. "I mean it's not everyday you see your estranged father."

"What?"

"Estranged father." Nate repeated.

"Magneto's here?"

"I thought you knew." Nate said. "He came to see Quicksilver.

"No." Talia said silently. "Will you cover for me?"

"Why?"

"I need to do something." She paused looking at him then walking off.

"She has changed so much." Erik said in an almost whisper. "I've seen Pietro grow but not Wanda."

"Wanda is happy." Charles assured him then noticed another person's presence.

"Talia you're missing the party." Charles said turning to the blue skinned girl.

She had her hair braided and was wearing a simple black dress.

"I know." She said.

Erik only gave the teenager a quick glance not making any connections.

"I was hoping to speak to Magneto." She said bravely.

This made Erik raise an eyebrow.

Charles knew what Talia wanted to do and wouldn't stop her.

"I'll leave you in peace."

Erik wasn't sure why his friend was leaving. He just assumed the teenager was curious about his country.

"You probably think I want to ask about Genosha but your wrong." Talia said bitterly. "I just came down here to say I don't think you should stay."

Erik looked at the girl with curiosity and respect. Not many people could speak to him in that manner and get away with it.

"Really?"

"Yes." Talia moved from the doorway stepping into the room. "You're upsetting a lot of people being here."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Talia." She answered still not softening to him.

"And you thought you were the one to tell me to leave?"

"Yes."

Erik's eyebrows shot up slightly.

"Tell me child are you aware who I am?" He asked.

"I'm fully aware who you are." She snapped. "Today is meant top be a special day for my Mum she's spent months setting this party up. And now you turn up"

Erik looked at her closely. It wasn't possible wouldn't he have known if his grandchild stood before him.

"And who would you mother be?" He asked. "I mean it's quite obvious who you're father is."

"I think it's obvious who my mother is too." Talia retorted.

Erik shook his head. "I didn't even know."

Talia was slightly surprised at him being calm.

"Well now you do."

"Which I was something I didn't want him finding out." A feminine voice said from behind Talia.

TJ spun on her heel seeing her mother.

"Upstairs now!" Wanda ordered.

TJ bowed he head slightly as she walked out the room.

"So you just forgot that minor detail?" Erik asked.

"No I didn't forget. I chose not to tell you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Wanda snapped. "Why would I tell you? I hate you. I would never let you near my children."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Erik said silently.

"I'm not." Wanda retorted. "You were a pathetic excuse of a father did you seriously think I'd let you near my children after what you did to me? Your own daughter."

Erik lowered his head. "That's in the past."

"Really?" Wanda asked coldly. "It's very much the present for me. Still waking up after the nightmares from that place. Never quite sure which memory to trust."

"I'm sorry." Erik said in an almost whisper.

"Sorry?" Wanda screamed. "It's too late for that!"

Erik didn't respond he stood looking down on his angry daughter. They didn't even notice the speed demon wake.

"Just like old times." Pietro coughed.

"Pietro?" Wanda asked rushing to the side of his bed.

"Nice to see ya." He paused coughing again. "Been a while."

Erik stood feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's good to see you awake." Erik said.

"Yeah." He paused to look at Wanda. "What are you doing in Genosha?"

Wanda looked at her father then at her twin. "You're not in Genosha."

"I'm not?"

"No you're at the mansion."

"The mansion?" Pietro still confused of his surroundings.

"The Xavier institute." Erik answered.

"Oh. How did that happen?"

"Magma."

"What were you arguing about?" Pietro asked looking at his sister. He had missed her dearly. She had changed a lot since he had last since her.

"Nothing." Wanda was quick to say. "I'll get Hank."

She rushed out of the room to find the blue beast.

Hoped you enjoyed.

Please review Luv Witch-uk xx


	8. Luna

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.

Luv Witch-uk

Enfant-terrible- Thanks for the review I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Crazyspaceystracey- Yeah sorry about John, I love him too, I'm trying to write a Jonda at the moment so watch out for it.

Yoshi12- Sorry it's taken so long, but I written more.

nessie6- I agree with you about Wanda forgiven Wanda she'll feel a lot better if she got over the whole asylum thing, but Magneto hasn't apologised yet. And Luna makes an appearance soon very, very soon.

evanescence kicks ass- I liked the Talia/Magneto bit, I love it when TJ kicks ass and you'll be happy to know this chapter is longer.

heartsyhawk- I know I think I write too much soppiness into my stories but it's always fun to see a supposedly evil mutant get emotional.

Scrawler- I like TJ in this cause I wrote her to be really protective. I loved Germany. I was there for four weeks without adults and the teachers only talked to us every other day. We had our own apartments, all our food was paid for and all we had to do was do a little bit of work. The teachers didn't even care what time we got back to the apartments so we were out till the early hours in the morning trying all the bars out, because there's a lot of bars in Leipzig. After many drinks we all decided the best drink had to be the Banana Beer they serve it in a 3 pint glass and actually tastes like banana's (I'm not sure how they measure it in US but the glass was really big). All though I loved it over there I'm glad to be back cause you get homesick pretty easily.

DemonRogue13- You find out in this chapter, but it was fiancé not her husband.

Okay on with the story.

Chapter VIII

      Luna

Beast did a check over Pietro and Wanda apologized for having to leave and she promised to see him the next day.

Wanda walked into the ballroom. Kurt was holding Skye who was asleep in his arms.

Blue was talking with Kyle.

Whilst Nate and TJ were the last on the dance floor.

"We're going to bed." Scott rested a hand on his sons shoulder. "Don't stay up too late."

Nate smiled still holding TJ close to him.

Wanda made her way over to her husband.

"Hey." She smiled.

"How's your brother?"

"Okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow." She said then kissed him gently.

"I'll get Skye to bed." Kurt smiled.

"Okay I'll find Blue." She said walking off to find him.

Wanda walked into the kitchen expecting to see her son there when she felt suddenly faint. She grabbed onto the kitchen table to steady herself but fainted anyway.

She woke up to find Lance leaning over her.

"Hey Wanda are you okay?" He asked passing her a glass of water to her.

She sat up. "Yeah."

Blue was standing behind Lance looking worried.

"Are you sure Mum?" He asked.

"Probably the effects of today." She said standing up.

Blue helped her holding her waist. "Don't worry Uncle Lance I'll get her to bed." He said before porting.

Wanda sat down on her bed feeling unusually tired.

"I'll go find Dad." Blue said before Wanda could protest.

Kurt was just tucking Talia in when Blue ported in.

"Hey." Kurt smiled as they walked out the room. "What's wrong?"

"Mum fainted." Blue informed him. "She's fine now."

"Okay you get to bed." Kurt said porting.

Wanda was nearly asleep when Kurt ported in.

"Vanda?" He asked concerned.

She was still in her dress.

"Hmm?"

"Blue said you fainted."

"Yeah must be from what I did this afternoon."

"Ja." Kurt agreed with her. "But you'll see Hank tomorrow?"

She sat up to look at him.

"If it makes you happy." She smiled seductively.

"Ja it would."

Wanda shuffled up towards him and kissed him pulling him down onto the bed.

"Mrs Wagner you are very bad girl." Kurt groaned.

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

"Ja, I love you always." Kurt said unzipping her dress. "So what shall we do now?"

"Oh I don't know lets have wild passionate sex."

Kurt smiled. "Nothing unusual there then."

Skye walked into the room hoping to find her Uncle Hank but found an old man reading something.

"Excuse me have you seen Uncle Hank?" She asked innocently.

Erik smiled at the girl.

"No his out this morning is there anything I can do?"

"I got a paper cut and I can't find Mummy or Daddy." She paused top suck her finger. "So I came to see Uncle Hank."

"Well I'm sure I can find a band-aid." Erik said reaching for a fist aid kit. The girl seemed familiar. He looked at her again realising who she was. How many kids did Wanda have anyway?

"Tell me is you Mummy Wanda?"

Skye nodded.

"So what's your name?" He asked placing the plaster around her finger.

"Skye Magda Wagner." She smiled proudly.

"That's a very pretty name." He smiled at her. "I'm Erik."

Skye shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Erik. I better be going."

"Well I hope to see you round." Erik smiled as the little girl ran off.

"Who was that?" Pietro asked from his bed.

"One of your nieces." Erik answered.

"Wanda's got more than one kid?"

Erik nodded.

"Man I've missed a lot."

Wanda lay back in bed extremely tired and hot.

"I'm never drinking again." She muttered as Skye danced around the room.

Skye said jumping on the bed. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Wanda groaned. "Yeah sure."

"How about little red riding hood?"

"Sounds good to me." Wanda muttered as Skye began to read.

Kurt ported in. "You're still not up?" He glanced down at his watch.

"Mummy's very ill." Skye said standing on the bed. "She's been sick all morning."

"Has she?" Kurt asked looking at his wife.

"Too much wine." Wanda smiled then suddenly frowned jumping out of bed.

"She's being doing that all morning." Skye smiled then turned serious. "I think we're gonna have to operate."

"Are you sure?" Kurt laughed.

The little girl nodded. "Trust me I'm a doctor."

"Vell Doctor Wagner why don't you go find your sister vhilst I look after your mum."

"Okay." Skye said jumping off the bed and running out the room.

Kurt pulled her hair from her face as she continued to throw up.

"Reminds me of the good ol days." He smirked 

Skye walked into the infirmary carrying what looked like a coloring book, wearing Hanks white doctors coat with Rachael and Hope following her.

Pietro raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the bed and tapped his wrist with a crayon.

"Good morning and how are we today?" She asked Pietro.

"Umm fine." Pietro said weakly.

The three girls looked at each other. 

"He's leg's got to go." Skye said shaking her head.

"Why?" Rachael asked confused.

"Cause I'm a doctor silly." Skye said hitting Pietro's leg not seeing his jaw tighten.

"Er Doctor don't you think that's going a bit too far?" Pietro smiled. "I mean I can move this leg."

"You shouldn't argue with the Doctor." Hope said shaking a finger at him.

"Hey sorry." Pietro raised his hands in a protective movement.

The girls giggled.

"So Mr err Maximoff?" Skye said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Any problems?"

"Yeah three little ones." Pietro smiled.

"I'm Dr Skye and this is Nurse Hope and Nurse Rachael." 

"So you're mum okay or what?" Nate asked lying back on the grass.

"Hangover." Talia answered propping up on an elbow.

Nate shrugged.

"I'm more concerned about Magneto being here."

"So is everyone else." Nate added.

Talia sat up properly when they heard loud music playing.

"Where's that coming from?" Nate asked.

Talia stood up pointing towards a silver sports car speeding up the road.

"Uncle Jamie."

Blue ported himself and Kyle to the front drive to stare at the sports car.

"Cool new car Uncle Jamie." Blue smirked running a hand across it.

"Yeah neat in it?" He smirked. "Where's your dad?"

"Inside." Blue said over his shoulder.

Jamie rolled his eyes as he walked into the mansion.

Logan was having a peaceful afternoon of reading when Jamie walked into the kitchen.

"Alright Logan." Jamie smirked sitting down.

"Good to see ya how's the job?"

"Crap as usual." Jamie muttered. "But it pays well."

Wanda pulled her jumper on opening her bedroom door slowly.

She was just walking down the corridor when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Wanda turned around to see Kurt standing in front of her arms crossed.

"And vhere are ve going?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about telling me to get back in bed."

"You're ill." Kurt argued.

"I have a hangover."

"You look like you're gonna faint any minute."

"Thanks." Wanda countered. 

Kurt watched his wife carefully before sighing. "Okay I won't make you go back to bed."

"Good." Wanda started walking. "Now I have a twin to talk with."

Wanda sat beside her brother who only smiled at her.

"I thought you might want to see these." She passed him a few photos.

They were pictures of a little girl with blondish hair.

"Is this?" Pietro paused.

"Luna." She answered. "I lost contact with Crystal a few years ago."

"She refused to see me." Pietro explained. "I tried to but…."

"But?"

"We were getting a divorce." 

"Oh."

"She lived with her family. I should try and contact her."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Wanda?" Pietro asked as she stood up.

"Can I meet your family?"

"You already have." Wanda answered.

"No I mean properly."

"Okay."

Amara paced her bedroom backwards and forwards.

She sat down on the bed pulling out her photo of her fiancé.

"Why did you have to leave me?"

John had been her life and now she had no one.

Blue stared at the strange man who was drinking his coffee in the kitchen.

He knew who he was but didn't understand why he'd do what he had.

"Hello." Erik said sipping his coffee.

Blue didn't answer only stood in the entrance of the room.

"I won't bite."

Blue ported into the chair next to him.

"What's your name?"

"Blue."

Erik smiled slightly. 

"So you're my evil grandpa."

"Is that what you think?"

"What I know is you hurt my mum."

"Yes." Erik said letting the smile turn to a frown. "But I love your mother a great deal."

The streets of New York looked glum as ever. The blonde teenager pushed the door open dragging her bags in with her.

"I thought I'd never get back here." She sighed.

The apartment was small and lonely but it was home.

Like everything else in the apartment the kitchen was tiny she placed the bags on the counter then sat down on the living room chair.

"Well that was a fun day." She said to herself.

The coffee table was situated in front of the couch; it had two photo's frames. One of a man with silver hair and another of a woman with long ginger hair.

She never knew her father that well; her mother had died a few years ago.

Tabby knocked on the door gently. She knew the teenager that lived there would be in.

Luna opened the door seeing Tabitha her neighbour who always checked up on her.

"Hey." Tabby walked into her apartment.

"Hi Tabitha." Luna shut the door then returned to the living room putting her photos away before Tabby could see them.

"What's up?" 

"Me and Ray are gonna be away for a few days, so could you feed Sylvester?" Tabby asked.

"Yeah sure, do wanna me to get some cat food or is there any in your apartment?"

"It's in the kitchen, the same cupboard as last time."

"Where are you going?" 

"To the institute, we were meant to be there two days ago but Ray had to finish work."

"Okay." Luna smiled as Tabby passed her a key.

"Now don't go having wild parties in the apartment." Tabby paused then smiled. "Well okay you can have a little party if you want, just don't tell Ray."

Luna smiled and walked Tabby to the door.

"If you're really good I'll buy you something nice." Tabby said walking out the door.

"Thanks Aunt Tabitha." Luna said sarcastically.

"Have fun babe." Tabby called over her shoulder.


	9. Drake

A/N: Okay so it's only been 20 odd days since my last update. Sorry. College work has been demanding. Anyway I know this chapter is short but I'll try and update this weekend. But I would like to read more reviews (please).

My thanks:

Elizabeth Braddock-Grey- Okay, okay don't too much pressure on me. Lookie I updated.

But sorry you'll have to wait for more on Luna and Crystal.

The Uncanny R-Man- Thanks for al the reviews, I've never had so many off one write before, but it's nice to know you were interested all the way through. Sam? I haven't got that far.

enfant-terrible- I think Luna's made so more interesting, I don't even know a lot about the character.

nessie6- Well Pietro was in the process of getting a divorce, but she's dead now. I've always liked the Tabby/Ray couple. I love Tabby she's so cool all she wants to do is have fun.

DemonRogue13- Thanks

crazyspaceystracey- Luna is interesting to write cause I don't know much about her so I'm blagging it at the mo. I am having such a hard time writing a Jonda, I've written t many Wandurt's. Kurt and John are a lot different in characters.

Chapter Nine 

                        Drake

Water cascaded down her shoulders then down her back; Rogue closed her eyes and smiled when she felt familiar arms wrap around her.

"Hey." She whispered as he kissed her neck gently.

"Bonjour." He whispered gently. "You feeling better today?"

"You know…." She paused twisting in his arms. "It's expected that I throw up."

"I know but Remy still doesn't like it." He kissed he gently letting his hand wander to her stomach.

"Yeah well you were fine with it when ah had Josh and Hope."

"Remy was not fine, scared is a better word."

Rogue laughed. "Ah'm fahne, and the baby's fahne."

"Good, shall we go down to breakfast?" He murmured.

"As long as ah don't smell bacon, ah'm fine." Rogue smiled.

"We're late aren't we?" Bobby asked putting a hand through his hair.

"Yeah but they'll understand our protesting is important." Jubilee said opening the car door. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Grab Robbie will, you?" She asked picking up the suitcase.

Bobby opened the back car door. "Alright lets go meet your aunts and uncles."

He picked up their two-year-old son; he had light brown hair looking more like Bobby than Jubilee.

"Do ya reckon Roberto and Rahne made it?"

"Don't be stupid, Rahne's seven months pregnant she wouldn't be able catch a plane from Scotland in her condition."

"You travelled fine pregnant." Bobby muttered.

"I didn't fly though." Jubilee said then kissed him gently.

"Come on, I can't wait to see everyone."

"And the party begins." Tabby jumped on Jubilee hugging her as they entered the doorway.

"Tabby? When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago." She smiled loosening her grip on Jubilee to look at the baby. "And how's my favorite godson." She lifted Robbie out of Bobby's arms.

Whilst Tabby made baby noises at Robbie they all walked through the mansion noticing how much bigger it had got.

"Man they changed it so much." Bobby said as they walked into the kitchen to find Jamie explaining something to Logan.

He had various bottles of condiments placed around the table knocking the odd one over.

"It was difficult but we got them in the end." Jamie finished then sat down.

"Looks like most of the old gang's here." Tabby sat down next to Jamie.

"Apart from Roberto, Sam, Rahne and Amara." Bobby added shaking hands with Jamie.

"Amara's here." Logan interrupted.

"Oh?"

"You didn't hear?" Tabby frowned.

"Hear what?" Jubilee noted her frown.

"Amara joined the Acolytes in Genosha."

"You're joking right."

Tabby shook her head.

"Since John died she flipped." Ray explained.

"I knew she was upset about him." Jubilee shook her head.

"Which is understandable." Bobby added.

"Yeah, but she doesn't believe in all that crap Magneto comes out with."

"I didn't realize it was crap." A deep voice said from the doorway.

The six mutants turned around to see Magneto in full uniform.

"Erm does anyone else see something wrong with this picture?" Jamie asked.

All the recruits nodded.

"Don't worry kids, he was invited." Logan muttered standing up to grab another beer.

"Okay let me get this straight, Wanda who was organizing this party invited her psycho father who I may add hate." Tabby tightened her grip on Robby.

"Hate is such a strong word." Erik commented.

"More like understatement of Wanda's feeling." Ray muttered.

"I don't agree with you their Mister Crisp." Erik walked further into the room. "But I do agree about Magma."

"Okay." All the five mutants were watching him carefully as he sat down opposite Jamie.

"Now that she is at the institute maybe one of you can have a word with her."

"Erm sure." Jubilee took Robbie off Tabby. "I'm just going to put Robbie down."

"Let me get this straight." Tabby leaned across the table slightly and gestured towards the master of magnetism. "You, want us to talk to Amara about leaving your cause."

"If I am to build a future for mutants I need my men to believe in what they are fighting for."

"And Mara doesn't." Tabby stated.

"Exactly."

"Right, then we have a deal." Tabby offered her hand. Even Logan was surprised that Magneto shook it.

A/N: I know it's short, but I'll try and write loads more and update.  Luv Witch-uk xx


	10. Gutherie

A/n: Sorry I've taken so long to update. Here's the story so I hope you enjoy.

Thanks:

enfant-terrible- Thanxs, inbreed huh? Kind of disgusting.

Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06-I've tried to fit Rahne and Roberto in but at the mo you'll have to wait. They may turn up later.

Agent-G- I like Amara I don't want her to be evil either but you never know. Wanda probably won't get as far as killing Magneto I think she's a big softie really.

Elizabeth Braddock-Grey- I'm updating no need to get too violent.

DemonRogue13- I'm never sure about pairings but I think a lot of people like Ray/Tabby stories.

Glaivester- Thanks for the review hopefully you'll update soon too.

The Uncanny R-Man-Sam? You'll find out about him in this chapter. I'll definitely try and put an appearance of Rahne in.

Wanda threw the hex bolt at Scott, which blasted him against the wall.

"Shit, sorry." Wanda ran over to him. "End simulation."

Scott rubbed his head slightly dazed. "Wanda you've got a lot tougher since the last time I trained with you."

"Sorry, I forgot you've haven't trained with me in ages." Wanda helped him stand. "You okay?"

"Just damaged pride." He smirked.

"Just like Logan, you men have to learn that you can't beat me that easily."

"Oh we know." Scott said walking through the door towards the lift. "Believe me we know."

"Nate has a crush on Talia." Wanda smiled pressing the button in the elevator.

"I know." Scott smiled. "How did Kurt take it?"

"I don't think he has." Wanda smirked. "Talia's such a Daddy's girl, I'm not sure he's ready for boyfriends yet."

"We don't need to worry just yet, it's not official." Scott replied.

"You mean they're not admitting to their feelings." The elevator door opened and both mutants jaws flew open as they saw Nate and Talia kissing more than passionately leaning against the wall.

Scott coughed gently.

But they still didn't budge. So Wanda tapped her daughters shoulder.

"Just a minute." She muttered.

"Talia Josephine I do not want to be a grandmother at 36 years old." Wanda snapped at her.

Nate's eyes widened then he pushed Talia back slightly. "Nate what the…" Her voice trailed of as she noticed her mother and Scott behind them.

"Hey." Talia smiled than grabbed Nate's hand and fled to the open elevator. "Gotta to run…training."

Kurt stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him to find Wanda standing in the doorway smirking.

"Guten tag liebe vhat's up?" He asked grabbing another towel to dry his hair.

"Nothing. Thought I'd come and see where you are." Wanda took the towel from him and began to towel dry his hair for him."

"I beat Scott in a training session."

"That's gut."

"Not really I've done it so many times." Wanda sighed.

"Vhat's really vrong?" He asked looking up at her.

"I want another baby." Wanda said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt's gaped.

"What? Don't you want one?"

"Wanda are you pregnant?"

"No, but I want to be." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Cause you hated all three pregnancies." Kurt reasoned. "Plus ve're never sure if you're vere going to have twins which is even scarier. Four children okay but five Wanda?"

"If I can help look after the students here I can take on two more kids."

"I know you could." Kurt sighed pulling her towards him. "Do you really want another baby? Or is there something else?"

"Am I old?"

"Old? Liebe ve are not old. Ve are as old as ve feel." Kurt kissed her then looked at her. "Vhat made you think you're old?"

"Well Talia's Fifteen and she's growing up really quickly. It's been ages since I felt young as she acts."

"Wanda you were in you know where at her age."

"Yeah I know, at least she's happy." Wanda sighed.

"Hey if you really vant a baby ve can practice." Kurt laughed picking her up.

"Oh Mr Wagner you're so romantic." Wanda smiled kissing him.

"Okay, okay will ya calm down?" Sam grinned opening the car door for her. "Lex, Logan will be fine."

"I doubt. Hi Dad sorry I missed the reunion that's been planned for months but me and Sam went to Las Vegas to get married."

"You missed out why."

"Sam I'm trying not to give him a heart attack!" Lex moaned.

"He'll be fine." Sam hugged her to him. "Aren't ya glad what we did?"

"Hell yeah we should be on the honeymoon period now, where we have lots and lots of sex." Lex smiled innocently.

"When? Before or after you throw up?"

Wanda spread the photos across the table looking at them. She had her laptop switched on in front of them and the phone in her ear.

"Wanda? You still there?" A voice said down the phone.

"Yeah sorry Clint, you got anything?" She moved the photos around.

"Well there's no Maximoff living in the United States but there is 3 Luna's in the New York area. Want me to check it out?"

"Yeah, phone me when you have more information." Wanda hung up just to Ray sitting down in front of her with a cup of coffee.

"Who's the kid? She looks familiar."

"Oh she's Pietro's daughter Luna, he wants to get in contact with her but she isn't living with her mothers family anymore and they won't tell me anything else."

"Luna huh? My neighbors called Luna how old do you expect her to be?"

"Seventeen, probably Pietro's height maybe a little shorter, strawberry blonde hair blue eyes."

"Yeah that sounds like Luna alright, but she's not arrogant or a jerk."

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, she's real intelligent though beat me at who wants to be a millionaire."

"Ray what's your address?" Wanda stood up.

He wrote it down and passed it to her.

"Thanks."

Pietro opened his eyes to see Talia and Blue sitting either side of him.

"Erm hi." He sat up slowly.

"Mum wants us to bond." Talia said bluntly.

"Oh."

"We don't like you just yet." Blue announced.

"Okay, that's understandable."

"We don't to give you preconceptions."

"Right where do you wanna begin?"

"Why pick Magneto over mum?" Blue asked sitting up straighter.

"Okay that's not a great question to start with." Pietro muttered.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review Luv Witch-uk xx


	11. Maximoff II

A/N:

I know it's been ages since I've updated and I've tried so many times to add more but haven't been able to then today I just couldn't stop writing. Weird or what?

I wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who writes Wandurts cause I love them and that's where I get my motivation from.

I've recently been reading The Uncanny R-Man, Agent-G and Slickboy444 stories so if you haven't read them make the time to because they're great.

Thanks to:

Maximite- I've updated so I hope you enjoy.

chuckles123- I don't think I've had my any of stories compared to food before thanks!

The Uncanny R-Man- I can't help the brooding Wanda thing little Nightcrawlers are always so cute! And I'm not sure where the whole TJ and Nate thing came from it's been ages since I've been able to add to this. Yeah Clint is Hawkeye. I've read Wanda and Fuzzy and a lot of your other stories I love them so please update on them.

Agent-G- I'm always disappearing for months at time with my writing if I've got no inspiration I can't write. I'm currently writing the 'Hi dad I'm pregnant and married' scene now it'll be in the next chapter. Lex is X23 I wasn't sure what to call her I know a lot of Authors usually pick between Lex and Sarah so I took a random pick.

Fuzzy and the Witch is on hold at the mo I've got so lost writing it so I figured I'll update a couple of my others and see if I can get some motivation from that.

Slickboy444- I love the Talia/Nate moments and I've got plenty more to come just not in this chapter. And Pietro will meet Luna very soon.

Scrawler: I liked that part too. I can't believe how long it's taken me to update again.

And thanks: enfant-terrible, Scarlet stripes and DemonRogue

"But we still want the answer." Blue replied.

"How old are you?" Pietro asked sitting up.

"10 years old." He answered proudly.

"You got spunk I'll give you that." Pietro muttered then looked quickly at both of them. "You wanna know an answer?"

They both nodded.

"How much do you know?"

"I know everything but Blue doesn't know about where mum lived before Bayville."

"Right we'll skip that part then and get straight to the point." He sighed then massaged his temples.

"I love you mum." He started. "But I can't honestly answer you question because I don't know the answer.

Blue snorted slightly. "Man Mum was right you screwed in the head."

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're worse than Logan with all the mushy stuff." The young boy laughed.

"I thought he could have at least cried a little." Talia giggled.

Pietro's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me right? You're laughing about this stuff."

"Hey whatever you've gotta sort out between mum is all up to you, we just wanted to know if you were gonna give us some stupid excuse."

"Like your mum was angry at me." Blue said crossing his arms over his chest speaking with a deep voice.

"Cause Mum gets angry at Blue al the time and you should have seen this one time Dad got really drunk when he was meant to take me and Blue out the next day so mum could go on this special sap say thing…"

"But dad had one hell of a hangover and couldn't even leave the bed unless he was throwing up down the toilet." Blue continued.

"So mum cancelled and took us out instead." Talia finished off.

"But hey, dad never left." The small boy laughed. "And Mum was steaming."

"This is vhere Ray and Tabby live?" Kurt asked looking at the apartment block.

"It looks kind of costly to me."

"Yeah well they're hardly poor." Wanda said shutting the car door.

"Which apartment?"

"2B." Wanda replied walking up the steps.

Kurt looked up and saw a girl looking out the window down on them.

Wanda buzzed the button.

"Hello?" A feminine voice replied.

"Hi I'm looking for a Luna Maximoff." Wanda said gently.

"Erm Maximoff? No Maximoff here sorry." The voice answered.

"Well could we just talk you may be able to help us."

Kurt eyed the building up and down. "I can port if you vant."

Wanda swatted him slightly.

"Okay but I need a name first."

"Wanda Wagner." They heard a buzz then Wanda pushed the door.

"Got to be trusting letting strangers into her house."

Luna brushed her hair out of her face and quickly tidied up nervously.

She heard the knock at the door.

On the other side of the door

"I could have just ported us in to check it out." Kurt argued.

"I don't want to scare her." Wanda knocked again but louder.

The door opened slowly revealing a tall teenager with blonde shoulder length hair

"Hi I'm Wanda."

Luna stared at her eyes intently. "Have we met?"

"Maybe." Wanda answered walking into the room.

"Nice apartment." Kurt looked around. "Cozy."

"Thanks." Luna shut the door. "Please sit down."

Kurt sat down on the sofa but Wanda picked up the photos on the coffee table.

She looked back up at Luna.

"I remember this day. It was Pietro's wedding day."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Remember we got really drunk and Crystal's cousin was being a jerk."

"Ja, I hit him."

Wanda laughed. "First time a man's ever hit someone for me."

"You know these people?" Luna asked nervously.

"There's no need to hide who they are, Pietro asked me to find you."

"He's alive?" She asked shocked. "But I thought he had to be dead."

"He had some screwed up emotional problems which have taken along time to deal with."

Luna snorted. "Yeah my whole life."

"He nearly died, turned up at the institute."

"The institute?"

"Yeah, Ray and Tabby used to be students there."

"Small world." Luna muttered.

Pietro started to close his eyes gently he was exhausted after spending an afternoon with his sisters children, when he heard and gentle footsteps.

Amara stood in the doorway looking down at the speedster.

"Amara, Hey." He coughed out.

"How are you?" She asked sitting down next to his bed.

"Better than could have been." He smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Anyone would have done it." She mumbled.

"No they wouldn't you know most the people who live in Genosha."

"It's so weird been back here." She took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing you haven't spoken to your old friends."

She lowered her head. "They won't understand."

The speed demon paused looking at her. He had known for a long time and worked recently with her in Genosha but he'd never seen that much sadness. Never took the time to care.

"Don't you think you should give them a chance?"

"I'm not sure anymore." She pulled her legs up close to her. "I know they'll hate me. I went against everything the Professor taught us."

"Call it a brief elapse in your judgment or short time of insanity."

She looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"If they love you they'll forgive you."

Amara laughed slightly. "I've definitely gone insane. Who would have thought me getting advice from Quicksilver?"

"Hey get it whilst you can angel I don't usually give out my words of wisdom for free." He winked then coughed slightly.

"Thanks Pietro." She leant over him and kissed his cheek then nearly bumped into Kurt running out.

"That vas quite a speech." Kurt said standing at the bottom of his bed.

"I was waiting for you to visit me some time." He sat up slightly wincing.

"I thought I'd vait until I vas calm enough, I can't really hurt you considering your condition."

Pietro nodded. "So you're here to lecture me go right a head I deserve it."

"Ja you do, but I von't. Her life is good here Pietro. Magneto being here is hurting her because deep down she wants to forgive him and you but she's struggling."

"If I could leave I would to make her life happy again."

"Leaving not going to help, I was hoping to convince you to stay." Kurt sighed. "Wanda found Luna, but she's a bit confused."

"I understand." Pietro said glumly.

"God Vanda vas right you have know backbone!" Kurt snapped. "She's going to go back tomorrow with Tabitha to convince her. Let her get over the shock."

"Oh." Was all Pietro could say.

"Hank thinks you'll be able to walk in the next few days."

"Thank god for my quick healing abilities." He sighed.

"So if we can't convince Luna to come to you."

"I'll go to her." Pietro nodded.

"It von't be easy Pietro, Luna wouldn't talk to us much. We asked about Crystal but she said she didn't want to talk about her."

"Why, wait where was she? Why isn't she with her mum?" He sat up.

"She's living in New York a nice apartment in the same building as Tabby and Ray."

"Alone? She's living alone god dammit. Her mum wouldn't leave her and she's got such a huge family. I hated most of them but where are they?"

"That's up to you to find out." Kurt answered leaving him to think.

A/N:

Please review! I wanna know what you think!

Lots of Luv Witch-uk xx


	12. Luna II

A/N: I hope you enjoy

Thanks to:

slickboy444- I'm glad my story is worth a dance, Your story was worth mentioning along with all the others I just hope more people have read them, we need some more Kurt/Wanda stories.

The Uncanny R-Man- More Luna stuff here, I don't much about Crystals cousins so I'll leave up to your imagination.

Also thanks to

DemonRogue and digidestined02.

"Okay I can do this." Lex paced backwards and forwards in front of the kitchen door.

Sam watched and smiled slightly. "He can probably smell the fear coming off you from here."

"Not helping." She hit me lightly. "You, stay here."

Sam nodded then kissed her lightly before she walked into the kitchen.

Logan put down his paper and looked up to see his daughter standing in front of him. He knew she was there and knew she was scared.

"Make it quick it'll be less painful." He muttered picking up his cup and drinking the coffee.

"I know me and Sam should have been here for the big party and all but Wanda said that everyone will be here a few days anyway so…."

"So why weren't you here? And please not the aliens abducted us story again."

"I was drunk and it was Tabby's idea."

"So you said." He put his cup back down. "Jus tell me kid and get it out the way."

"We got married and I'm pregnant." She finally got out. "You're right that felt so much better."

Logan paled slightly then went bright red and shot out his claws.

"Dad." Lex approached him. "You can't kill Sam he's family now."

"Please don't make this hard I've hating keeping it a secret." Lex then gave him a very good pleading look which got him every time.

"We did the responsible thing." She continued. "And I'm a grown woman."

"Where is he?" He stood up.

"Yeah like I'm gonna tell you." She muttered jumping up in front of him.

He sniffed the air. "Better run rocket boy!"

"Don't be so damn protective, I am not going to let you hurt Sam."

"Can't do much to stop me I'm not going to fight a pregnant Woman."

"Well if you're going after Sam you'll have to." She popped her own claws out.

"Have you never heard of protection?" He shouted at her. "You're not even old enough to have kids."

"I'm not a child anymore Wolverine."

"Sweetheart you'll always be a child to me." He popped his claws back. "Where is he then we have some discussing to do."

"We tried Pietro." Wanda helped him stand up.

"Yeah thanks." He leant against her slightly. "Looks like I'll have to speak to her myself."

"Speak to whom?" Magneto stood in the doorway looking at his children.

"No one." Wanda muttered.

Erik raised an eyebrow.

"My daughter." Pietro relayed

"So I actually have four grandchildren?" He questioned. "Or would you like to drop any more little surprises?"

"I'm not talking about my children with you." Wanda stood up straighter.

"Well at least I know how many I have."

"Father it's complicated." Pietro explained.

"If you two want to get chummy I'll leave."

"Wanda you can't avoid me forever."

"I can try." She muttered then looked at Pietro. "Let me know when you want me to take you into New York."

At that she left the two men to talk.

"So three granddaughters."

"Yep." Pietro put his shirt on gently over his bandages.

"Does she have a name?" he queried.

"Luna."

"And she has a mother I presume?"

"Yes she has a mother the woman I was married to remember."

"Ah yes the young lady who put you in an emotional turmoil."

"Well yeah but she doesn't live with her mother."

"How old is she?"

"Not old enough to live on her own, which is why I have to speak with her."

"I will come with you." He said sternly.

"Thanks but it'll probably go a lot smoother if the whole family didn't come, might scare her."

"Well it is such a big family now,"

"Yeah I wonder how Wanda deals with her mother-in-law."

"Mystique?" Erik shuddered. "Don't you feel slightly askew about being related to her?"

"Hey we're only related by marriage." He reasoned. "But yeah it's creepy."

"Pregnant?" Kurt hugged her sister to him. "That's vonderful."

"Yeah well it was surprise but we're happy."

"Ja I should think."

"Is three children hard to handle?"

"Neine not with the age differences." Kurt glanced out of his office to see Sam shoot by his office window.

"Was that Sam?"

"Ja, and is that Logan shouting something at him." He glanced towards the garden.

"He doesn't look happy."

"It's cause Sam and Lex went off to Vegas to get married."

"Really? How did you know that?"

"My wife makes sure she knows everything that's going on around here, Lexisin the same situation as you."

"You meanshe's pregnant? Logan's gonna be a grandpa?" Rogue burst into hysterics.

"Ja, I don't think he's taking it well."

Amara stood at the edge at the garden watching the little scene she laughed.

"You never see that in Genosha." Tabby walked up to her and handed he a bottle of beer.

"Hi."

"So how's life been in Genosha?"

"Not much of a life."

"Yeah so we were thinking that maybe you'd like to move in with me and Ray?"

"Blunt."

"Yeah well you're obviously not going back to Genosha and I wouldn't let you anyway so we have a guestroom maybe you can stop a while."

"Yeah?"

"Hey you're being very co-operative."

"I'd already decided to stay but hey living with you and Ray would be nice."

Pietro stood out side the apartment block and looked up.

"So nice place." He glanced at his twin.

"Yep, I'll wait down here."

"You sure?"

"It's something you have to do alone."

"Right of course." He muttered then limped up the steps.

Luna was just packing her bags when she heard a knock on the door. She hoped it wasn't Tabby or Ray she couldn't bear to see them after all that had happened.

She looked in the peep hole and froze.

Her father stood looking around the corridor nervously. He looked different her was standing uncomfortable he coughed and grabbed his chest slightly.

He tapped his foot impatiently.

She opened the door slowly. "What do you want?"

"Let me in Luna we have to talk."

"Don't you think you're a little late?"

"Luna just let me in so we can talk and if you don't like what I ay I'll leave."

"Fine." She opened the door fully and Pietro got a better view of her. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

"You're look a lot like you're mother." He said gently limping in.

"Thanks, what happened." She pointed his leg.

"A little incident in Genosha."

"Oh." She gestured towards the sofa and watched as he sat down painfully.

"So nice place, where's your mum?"

"What no chit chat in between?"

"I'm here to see why the hell you're living alone in an apartment which I know costs a lot?"

"Yeah well Mum left me a lot of money."

"What do you left you where is she?"

Luna stared at him. "You really don't know?"

"Luna you're starting to scare me where's your mother?" He asked again.

"She died."


	13. Scarlet Witch vs FoH

Author's note: Sorry it's taken me 5 months to update I hate not having ideas but I don't want to disappoint.

Luv Witch-uk xx

Thanks to:

Slickboy444- I think Magneto deserves to be a granddad he's old enough anyway.

The Uncanny R-Man- Same thing with Magneto Logan should have been a granddad along time ago. I did the scene break thing,

Also thanks: nkie1008, LucreziaNoin86, DemonRogue, dgiestined02,

Chapter thirteen: Scarlet Witch Vs Friends of Humanity

He froze at that he had loved his wife but her family had driven him mad they were too protective. "Died? When?" He asked slower than usual.

"3 years ago."

"Oh god Luna, I didn't know I thought you were safe, damn it I thought she was safe."

"I thought you knew." She sat down next to him.

"Of course I didn't know I would have came for you, god." He looked at her as tears streamed down her face.

"God," He pulled her to him not caring if she tried to pull away which she didn't.

"I think I lost him." Sam whispered to Lex.

"Yeah I can't sense him."

"I can't keep running from Wolverine we're gonna have to leave the country."

Sam shifted slightly as they were both squeezed into cleaning cupboard.

"I'm going to talk to Ororo she always calms him down." Lex started to shift.

"Wait what am I suppose to do?"

"Stay put Dad never cleans." Lex suggested moving out the room.

"What do you need green hair dye for?" Wanda was leaning against the car talking to Blue on the phone. "No way I am not getting involved in your pranks."

"I grounded you because of all the pranks." She argued back then noticed something unusual.

"I'll be back soon." She hung up then glanced around again, something wasn't right.

Two men sat in their car wearing sunglasses pretending to read a newspaper but talking.

A woman waited at the bus stop was doing the same thing. Wanda looked closely noticing a bulge in the ladies coat that could only be a gun. She noticed a few more people also very similar.

"Idiots." She whispered then gasped when she saw a tattoo on the arm of one the men. Saying "FoH".

She slowly pulled out her phone.

Pietro answered his cell, annoyed he was being interrupted.

"Wanda-what-are-you-talking-about-?"

"Dad?" Luna looked at her father's hardened face and became concerned.

"Is there a fire exit at the back of the building?" He asked Luna.

"Erm…..yeah through Tabby and Ray's place." She stood up and ran to the kitchen picking up a key.

"I'll get Luna out then come for you." He said down the phone.

"One problem look at your leg." Wanda replied.

"Damn."

"I'm gonna take these guys out I count maybe eight."

"No!"

"Pietro I'm quite capable, you and Luna just get out I'll stall as long as possible."

"Damn it she hung up." Pietro stood up and glancing down at the sidewalk. "Come on we have to get out of here."

Wanda reached into her car and pulled out a map of New York City. She walked over slowly then tapped on the man's window.

"Hi I was hoping you could help me." She smiled politely.

"Yes mam?" The man asked smiling at Wanda as she leaned over the window. "I think I'm lost my brothers gone into to check that building for our father's apartment but I'm sure it's a grey building."

"What's the address?"

Wanda gave him a fake address then felt her phone vibrate.

He pointed to her fake directions then stepped out of the car to show her the way.

"Thanks a lot." Wanda smiled. She went to walk off when she felt him cuff her wrist.

"You've got to be kidding me?" She held it up knowing it was a FOH device which stopped your powers temporarily.

"Looks like what we got what we wanted." He smirked at his partner then grabbed for Wanda. She punched him the nose knocking him back into the car.

The woman from the bus stop ran over to her. "Hands in the air mutie you are under arrest for the assault of an officer."

Wanda turned around hands in the air.

"You really are stupid for the supposed intelligence race aren't you?"

"Shut up!" The other man from the car screamed a gun pointed at her too.

"There are more powers in this world then mutant." Wanda's hands lighted up shooting the woman then the man and a few more FoH officers as she ran for her car. She forgot about the man who she hit her grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the car door.

Wanda tried to struggle but only broke free long enough for him to head butt her.

"Jeez don't hold back." Wanda stumbled dazed slightly. The man threw a punch hitting her in the eye before Wanda shot him again but instead of him falling over everyone froze around her.

"What the?" Wanda stood amazed as the whole area around her was completely frozen. "Oh no." She jumped in the car then drove round to pick up her brother.

_"No one knows exactly what happened. They believe it to be mutant activity. The government claim to have mutants under control but do they I think from this incident today we can tell not!" _The TV blared from the kitchen.

Ray spurted coffee all over the kitchen table. "Hey that's our street."

Kurt and Logan both looked at the screen to which the reporter was standing in.

"Are those people frozen?" Kurt asked looking closely.

"Looks like it."

"Wanda was supposed to drop Pietro off there." He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Wanda are you okay?" Pietro asked his pale looking sister.

"Luna can you drive?" Wanda asked her stepping out of the car.

"Erm yeah sure." She sat in the drivers seat.

"We should get back to the mansion straight away." Wanda sat in the back.

"Pietro?" Kurt asked concerned. "Where are you?

"We're on the way back now, we should thirty minutes why?"

"Where's Wanda?"

"She's sort of asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Yeah I'm not sure what happened but she looks really ill."

"I said I can walk." Wanda snapped as Kurt held her up.

"Ja, you are doing such a great job of it too." He said smirking.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what just happened."

"Ja, vell the Professor vill."

"I just wanna sleep." Wanda protested leaning more against him.

"I can see that." He picked her up gently as she past out again.

"What on earth happened?" Erik shouted at Pietro.

"Hey don't shout I only just saw the news report." He said defensively.

"So you just let your sister take out nine FoH officers."

"I didn't really have a choice." Pietro said teeth clenched pointing at his leg.

"Unbelievable I thought Wanda had her powers under control?" Erik paced the Professor's office.

"She does Erik." Ororo said gently. "But you know how hard it is when they evolve."

"Wanda can you feel that?" Beast asked tapping her finger.

"Mmm….it's cold." She shivered slightly then rested her head against the bed.

Beast stood up and looked at Kurt whose face was full of concern, then at the Professor.

"I'll have to do some more test." He said walking out.

"Professor?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I think she'll be fine it's just every time she gets a new power she struggles to control it but will eventually."

"Ja, sir."

"I'll leave you alone." The Professor drove off.

"Kurt?" Wanda murmured looking up from the bed.

"Ja liebe?" He ported next to the bed.

"What did the Professor say?" She asked quietly.

"You'll be fine just rest." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"I hate it when I get black eyes." She murmured before closing her eyes.

"When was the last time she evolved?" Jean asked looking at Wanda's stats.

Hank looked at Kurt.

"Well she's always evolving but nothing as big as that."

"It's called a power influx." Erik said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at him, Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"And I believe it was when she was thirteen." He moved closer into the room. "I can get her notes if you want them."

Kurt did the math. "She was in the asylum then."

Pietro looked at Magneto carefully.

"Yes she was I believe she put two attendants in a coma and seriously injured a doctor."

"Thank you Erik I think that will help." Charles said from behind his desk. "Now we have to deal with the small problem of the FoH."

"Why were they watching Luna?" Pietro asked. "She doesn't have the mutant gene."

"I don't know but we'll find out."


	14. Lehnsherr

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I haven't even noticed how long it's been so I hope the wait has been worth it I'll try and update more soon thought.

Morjonse- Here it is enjoy.

Anamaniax- No Romy in this chapter but I promise I'll try and put some in the next.

enfant-terrible- never been called someone's hero. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so here's more.

Chapter 14: Lehnsherr

"Nice place" Luna said sitting down on the bed of the guest room.

"Yep, much nicer than my place." Pietro said leaning on his crutches.

"Must be difficult leaving with your dad."

"He's not really like a dad though so it's okay." He shrugged. "Family trait unfortunately."

"I'm not disagreeing." Luna looked up at him.

"No point saying sorry too late." He paused and moved closer to her. "Maybe we could start again?"

"Maybe." Luna smiled gently at him.

"Any luck finding out about Luna?" Wanda asked leaning over Logan's shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He grunted searching more through the web pages.

"Aren't you supposed to be apologising to Sam?"

"I am not apologising to him for knocking up my daughter and marrying her in secret."

"Oh please! Be grateful that she found some as caring and supportive as Sam." She paused walking towards the door. "I heard Sam put up a fight to sleeping with her."

Logan snorted at that.

Wanda fell back on her bed and fell asleep.

"_Maybe we can extract the gene?" A doctor asked as she was staring at Wanda she was tied down to a bed._

"_No I don't think so maybe more radiation will work."_

"_Won't that make her infertile?" Another doctor said from the corner._

"_Do you really want them spreading?" The main doctor asked he was tall and older than the female doctor and young doctor._

"_No you're right." The woman responded. "I think we should increase her medication."_

"And lets increase her electro therapy." The other doctor said then tapped on the glass indicating to turn up the power.

Wanda woke up screaming with her husband's arms around her. "Ssh it's okay." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "Just a dream baby."

"Oh god." Wanda mumbled into his chest.

"Tell me about it." He soothed her a routine they were used to.

"They said I was infertile." She breathed deeply. "And then they increased my medication and electrocuted me."

"Vell I think ve're okay with the first one but the latter ve can worry about."

"God it hurt, it hurt like hell but I was in such a daze and yet so aware of everything that was happening."

"It's all over now liebe." Kurt kissed her cheeks and tried her tears. "Why don't you take a long bath and I'll put the children to bed and ve can relax this evening."

"Have you considered that maybe they weren't after Luna?" Erik asked his son as they stood in the back garden talking.

"Yes, I mean Luna's no threat to them she doesn't even have the mutant gene." Pietro rubbed his leg. "I don't get that I thought the father past on the mutant gene?"

"He does." Erik sighed. "I honestly have no scientific reason for it, maybe it can happen to 1 in a thousand mutant fathers."

"Maybe."

"Her mother had powers didn't she?"

"Yes but not mutant."

"Maybe that was why." Pietro said then noticed his eldest niece hanging from the porch.

"Is it really that important to you that she has the mutant gene?" She jumped down. "I mean what does it measure you're Masculinity?"

"Talia of course not." Pietro tried to argue.

"How bout you Grandpa?" She emphasised on the Grandpa. "I was told you were all anti-human."

"I have no problem with humans anymore Talia, and this is not a conversation I wish to be have with my fifteen year old granddaughter."

"Why not? Afraid I might ask the wrong questions?"

"You are so much like your mother." He responded.

"Good." Talia said walking back into the house obviously still angry.

"You're mother has certainly left her print on this earth." Erik shook his head and laughed. "She would be proud."

"Yeah?" Pietro asked watching his father carefully.

"Of course, you and your sister have achieved a lot, four grandchildren your mother would have loved that and especially 3 granddaughters."

"Sorry I didn't produce a grandson for you." Pietro gulped at his beer.

"Male, female it doesn't matter they all have that Magda passion."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"I couldn't have anymore children." Wanda examined herself in the mirror as Kurt watched from the bed. "I hate stretch marks."

"You haven't got any." Kurt snorted flicking through the TV channel.

"I have look just there." Wanda stood in her underwear, which was completely red and lace and poked at her skin.

Kurt pounced and grabbed her at the waist pulling her back onto the bed. "I can't see any." He kissed her stomach gently.

"You're jus saying that."

"Neine I promise liebe." He licked his way to her belly button then looked up at her innocently. "If you really vant another baby I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah? What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing, I was bathing Skye today and they are growing up and ve're not old yet ve might regret not having more."

"Five thought Kurt?"

"I figure you can do some probability thing." Kurt sighed and kissed her gently. "For a couple everyone said that was incompatible ve've last long huh?"

"Ja." Wanda answered kissing him long and passionately.

Skye pulled the chair over to the sink and tried to reach for the tap.

"Nearly." She reached again and failed.

"Let me." A gruff said behind her and Erik leaned over to help fill her glass.

Skye passed him the glass and then jumped off the chair. "I'm not supposed to talk to you really."

"Oh why?" Erik asked handing back the glass.

"Blue said you're a bad man and you hurt mummy."

"Yes but not intentionally I promise."

"Like when Blue pulls pranks on everyone but he doesn't really mean any harm by it?"

"Yes."

"Oh well okay but you don't look like a normal grandpa."

"Well I'm not normal but that doesn't make me any less of your grandpa."

"Okay." Skye sipped to her water then put it on the table and looked up at him. "Want to tuck me in? Cause I got out now and I'll have to wake up daddy to tuck me in, or Uncle Logan but he's grumpy when I wake him up in the night sometimes."

"Sure." Erik picked the glass of water and tucked the little girls hand in the other.


	15. Destiny

A/N: I know it's been a while but life does get in the way as you get older.

Thanks for reviews: Evil lady X, L'ange-Sans-Ailes, Swamp Rat's Chere, enfant-terrible.

Chapter 15: Destiny

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue put leaned back on her chair as she bit into an apple. Her blue niece was currently making breakfast, which smelt like pancakes. "Ah hope ya gonna let your poor old Aunt have some of that."

"Sure want syrup with it?" She questioned flipping one onto a plate.

"Yep." Talia walked over and placed the plate and syrup down then picked up her own plate and sat down.

Logan was reading the paper at the opposite end of the table with his feet up.

"Don't worry darlin you're older uncle don't want none." He muttered picking up his coffee cup and taking a gulp.

"Oh please, you had breakfast hours ago and you're not pregnant." Talia took a huge bite into her breakfast.

The kitchen was quite a mess, cereal boxes were left in the middle of the table, and dirty plates and cups were askew everywhere with milk cartons left vacant.

"Can I have a pop-tart?" Skye asked in a cheery voice.

"Maybe." Wanda answered walking into the kitchen carrying Skye in one arm and a basket full of washing in another.

She placed Skye down then picked up the newspaper from the side and started reading as she hexed several plates and cups into the dishwasher, then picked up the rest of the rubbish along the way. She walked to the laundry room and placed the dirty clothes on top of the washer before returning to the kitchen to find Blue sitting down at the table next to his younger sister.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked as Wanda moved towards the cupboard and threw a hex bolt at Logan. He fell of the chair spilling his coffee.

"You should have a licence for those things." He grumbled brushing himself off as Blue and Skye laughed.

"You should keep you feet off the table, people have to eat off it." Wanda said moving about the kitchen.

Logan grumbled and sat back down as she walked towards him to top up his coffee.

"Talia haven't you got a lesson now?" Wanda asked placing pop-tarts in front of Blue and Skye.

"Yeah I'm going now." She jumped up shoving her plate in the dishwasher then kissed her mother goodbye.

"Kids eat up you have five minutes." She reminded them.

Rogue watched amused about to pick up her coffee cup to have it snatched by Wanda and replaced with something else.

"Hey!" She turned to her sister-in-law. "If you treasure your life you'll put that back."

"If you want a normal baby you'll drink that instead." Wanda said placing the cup next to Logan.

"Done." Skye sat back and burped Wanda shook her head whilst Rogue laughed.

"Blue?" Wanda looked at him he had finished a couple minutes before his sister. "Okay see ya tonight." They both jumped up and kissed their mother before he took Skye's hand and ported.

Wanda sat down next to Rogue. "How ya feeling?" She asked gently.

"Bloated, tired, sick." She took a sip of her drink then spat it out over Logan.

"What the hell ya put in this?" She screeched at her sister.

" It's good for you." Wanda smiled at her and threw a cloth at Logan.

"You still talking to Agatha?" Rogue asked pushing the drink away from her.

"Of course, I'm supposed to be going away at the end of the week for a convention."

"A convention?" Rogue eyed her suspiciously.

"Well I call it a convention to stop Kurt worrying, I can hardly tell him I'm planning on stripping naked and dancing round a fire to celebrate the female life."

Rogue giggled at the thought "You're kidding me right?"

"No, its actually quite fun, only women go and it's a two day event."

"Liberating stuff huh?"

Wanda smiled and stood up ignoring the look Logan gave him.

"I did not need to hear that." He grumbled continuing to read his paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everything looks fine." Hank said to Lex.

Lex sat up on the bed and smiled at Sam. "See you worry about everything."

"Ah think ah'm allowed to." He grumbled standing up. "Still gotta deal with your dad."

"He'll be fine, jus give him some time." She punched his arm playfully. "Come on I want some ice cream."

"This pregnancy has got you far too cheery." Sam smirked. "No wonder your not worried about ya dad too busy thinking about food."

"Why don't think you can keep up with me?" Lex said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik walked down the corridor towards the Professors office when he heard laughing.

"Maybe we should go out tonight?" A male voice suggested.

"Right, like our parents are gonna let us out." He recognised his granddaughter's voice.

"I think we could convince them." The male voice suggested then he heard kissing.

Erik rounded the corner and coughed loudly.

"Jesus." Talia jumped pushing Nate away. "Can't we get any privacy?"

"Who are you?" Erik asked looking down at Nate ignoring his granddaughter.

"I'm Nate Summers who are you?"

"Summers?" He looked down at his granddaughter.

"What's wrong with that?" Talia asked with hands on her hips.

He just shook his head. "Nothing just a bit surprised."

"What ever." Talia rolled her eyes and dragged Nate away.

"So you think they were after me?" Wanda asked sitting down in the Professors office next to her husband.

"I think it's a big possibility."

"Come in Erik." Charles said before there was even a knock on the door.

"There's a reason why I wear my helmet." Erik mumbled moving into the room.

"We were just discussing why the Friends of Humanity would be watching Luna."

"How did they know she was there, or even she's related to me?" Wanda queried.

"I'm not sure but…." Charles paused to look at Erik. "I was hoping your may know."

"They've been watching you for years." He sat down in a chair opposite his daughter.

"But why?" Kurt asked stroking his wife's hand.

"I'm not certain I managed to gather certain information, but not that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark all around her but then again it always was, it was cold and the room echoed her breathing. She could feel the cold seeping into her skin, which made her shiver.

Footsteps echoed at one end of the room.

"Have you come up with anything else?" A deep voice asked.

"I've told you all I know so why are you keeping me here?"

He shook his head, not that she could see. "If I let you go what's stopping you from going to them?"

"I'm old and tired, what do I care about them?"

"Destiny I know you better than that, you are mutant, a freak you all stick together."

"Graydon, why are you so angry she made sure you were in a good place." She said hoarsely.

"Don't mention her." He slapped her sharply across the face.

Destiny felt the coopery taste of blood in her mouth. "Hitting an old lady you must be desperate, what scares you more I wander the fact you're related to not one but a whole family of mutants or that a mutant will kill you?"

"No mutant will kill me!" He shouted at her. "I'll make sure of that, don't you worry."

"You have obviously never met your killer, she's a very powerful woman."

"I know, that but thanks to you I can deal with that problem and the rest of the little freaks in that place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe you shouldn't go away this time." Kurt asked sitting on the bed watching his wife pack clothes.

"I can't back out now I'm a senior member of the group." Wanda folded a pair of jeans and placed them in her bag then threw a make-up bag and zipped up bag.

"Not packing anything else?" He smirked at her.

"No its only two days, you're the one who packs heavily not me." Wanda smiled kissing him gently. "Anyway I won't need that much." She giggled walking towards their en-suite.

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt stood up quickly following his wife.

"Nothing." Wanda started tidying the cabinet.

"Come on I'm interested now." He wrapped his arms behind her and nuzzled her neck.

"Okay well just imagine what a stereotypical witch with her witch friends." Wanda smiled at him.

"Vanda I honestly can't imagine anything, you never let me know." He moved his hands to her stomach.

"Kurt I don't take much clothes for a reason." Wanda stared at him through the mirror with a smile on her face. "We don't wear much."

"Vhat like you underwear?" He asked a bit confused.

Wanda turned in his arms kissed him smack on the lips, patted his bum and walked out the door. "Think less."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Can I come?"


End file.
